Torn and Damaged
by Rheya-StarPhoenix
Summary: An author’s POV Response to the current raging feud between my two favourites of the WWE, HBK and Y2J. -Slight poetry used-


_-__Torn and Damaged-_

**(Authors note: **An author's POV Response to the current raging feud between my two favourites of the WWE, HBK and Y2J. -Slight poetry used-**)**

'How did it comes to this?' I asked myself the very same question, why?

'How can this be happening?' A feud such as this ignited like a firelight pyre.

How these two men I have honed as heroes have suddenly turned against each other.

So suddenly and unexpectically. I wake up the next day feeling something I have never thought I would feel, after witnessing Jericho turn cold and emotionless as a new heel. And seeing Michaels feel so lost and suffering throughout recent ordeals, can any of this be real?

Torn- that is way how I could describe how I feel. Artificially drained and confused that these two men who were once equals fighting courageously continually, only now do they loathe each other entirely.

Those days before it all began had turned into months reaching to the turning point; Chris Jericho claims he wants to end the career of the 'Heartbreak Kid', an echo of how Ric Flair's career had ended by 'Mr Wrestlemaina'. For Chris's words who was expecting a cheer came the 'booing' and the sound of disappoints so clear.

Michael's repose to Jericho was that he could never be like him, which is true because Chris has to understand that as a professional wrestler, he is unique a unique human, that is something I feel he needs to take in.

Watching the recent events leading up to now, bearing the brutality that resulted in sweat and gore. Can I bear for much longer? I do not know. Fists flying, blind fury, exchange of insults, battered and bruised from blow after blow…

-Damaged by the facts of this recent storyline, you may think I may sound silly but there I find myself in which I cannot help feel assaulted by emotions that are mine.

To me Michaels and Jericho were once like brothers- not related by blood- but by a strong friendship made through the years of working on either side of each other. They were built for the same purpose, to achieve their goals within the Wrestling Entertainment that is the WWE, I now I wonder where that bond of brothers and respect between Michaels and Jericho could be.

This is just to say that I am on nobody's side here- but seeing my two Wrestling favourite heroes, vent their anger on one another, Michaels considering the possibility of retirement and Jericho relentless and ruthless for his career's downfall saddens me for some strange reason, which the pain of their battles is more than I can bear.

Torn and damaged, is all I can say I can feel, through every taunt and dispute as that brotherhood between Shawn Michaels and Chris Jericho is being severed. Like fragments of glass of the way things were before lies shattered.

Betrayed and Beaten which I find hard to believe to be real. All that is left is myself to ask, 'When is either one of them going to open their eyes and look at the damage and the hurt being done the chaos being caused, it's a very simple task. Part of me believes that this is another storyline; yet I feel so helpless as this dark time I taken in; through these words I ask either one, as the fire of Michaels and Jericho burn within each other.

'Is the battle nearly over? Or had it only just begun?'

-END-

'_Working in the Wrestling business is similar to being in a war._

_The people you work with and work against become like army buddies. _

_You count on each other, watch each other's backs and trust each other with your lives. You share each other's high's lows, dreams, realities, pains and joys.'_

_- Chris Irvine Aka Chris Jericho_

_Taken from the Requiem Page of A Lion's Tale: Around the World in Spandex._

**A/N 2: **This piece of writing is just a little something to get of my chest, since what had happened recently at Summerslam. I just felt like I wanted to break that silence. Also I do not own the last line from A Lion's Tale, it is purely property and copyright of Chris Jericho's outstanding work. I'm basically using it to highlight an important massage of the meaning of working together and of the breaking of that friendship once shared between HBK and Y2J. Whatever comments you have to say, feel free to say what you think bear in mind this is my first Wrestling writing, you may find this rather emotional that's just because I can be an emotional person at times. I only hope those two will settle their differences in time.

**A/N 3: I do not own any themes, names or elements within the WWE. **


End file.
